The Anime Springer Show
by Knight Darkwolf
Summary: This is a bunch of episodes of Jerry Springer with anime characters and their problems. It has mostly Naruto charaters, but a small amount from other animes.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.  
Summary: What happens when Anime characters go on different talk show episodes, I DO!

* * *

"Welcome to another episode of Jerry Springer! On todays episode, we've got "People who are to dumb to notice their loved by someone else"! And Now...Here's JERRY!" a random announcer says over the loudspeaker.

"JERRY!JERRY!JERRY!JERRY!" the crowd rants.

"Well, Hello everybody and welcome to todays episode of the Jerry Springer Show. On today show we have, "People who are to dumb to notice someone loves them." Jerry said.

"YEAH!" the crowd cheered. The crowd was filled with familiar anime characters from most animes.

"First out tonight is...Hinata form the hit show NARUTO!" Jerry announced.

"YEAH!" the crowd cheered again. Hinata hesitantly walked out onto the stage. She shook hands with Jerry then sat down in one of the couches.

"So Hinata I hear you love someone, but their to dumb to notice." Jerry announced.

"y-yes..." Hinata responded turning cherry red.

"And who might that be?" Jerry asked.

"ummmm N-Naruto..." Hinata answered lowly.

"Naruto huh? Well what if I were to tell you that we have him in the studio right now?" Jerry told her.

"W-what?...N-Naruto ...is...h-here?..." Hinata replied.

"Yes he is. Now Let's bring him on out. Come ON out NARUTO!" Jerry yelled. A back door opened and A ninja in an orange track suit strutted out onto the stage.

"IT'S ME, NARUTO, BELIEVE TI!" Naruto yelled coming on stage. Loud boos blasted forth from the audience.

"SHUT UP! Jerry WHY THE HELL AM I HERE!" Naruto asked loudly.

"Your here because your to stupid to notice that Hinata is in love with you." Jerry announced to him.

"Wait! HINATA LOVES ME!" Naruto yells in surprise. The audience all sweat drops or falls out of their seats.

"...yeah..." Jerry replies. Hinata gets really flushed and tries to sneak off stage.

"HEY! Hinata wait up!" Naruto yells. "N-Naruto..." Hinata stutters out, as she turns to face him.

"Yes?" Naruto asks as he replies.

"I-I...love you..." Hinata slowly says. Naruto's eyes go wide then they turn soft.

"...I can't believe I didn't see it before..." Naruto started. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled he close to him. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"...Hinata...I ...love you too...please forgive me..." Naruto finished as he whispered it into her ear, Unfortunately, by this point Hinata had actually fainted from all the blood rushing to her head because of all the blushing she was doing and of course the fact that Naruto touched her.

"hey...Hinata...Hinata?...Hinaaaaaaaaata...dammit..." Naruto said. He picked Hinata up Bridal Style and carried her over to one of the couches and sat down then sat her down next to him, with her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Can I continue now?..." Jerry asked getting impatient.

"uh...sure..." Naruto said.

"ALL RIGHT, next on the show is Rin from the newest anime ELEMENTAL GELADE! Welcome Rin!" Jerry announces. The door opens and Rin walks out with a blank expression on her face.

"..." Rin just sits down in one of the other couches.

"And how are you today Miss Rin?" Jerry asks her.

"...I hate you...you smell...just like...a human...therefore,...I hate you..." Rin replied staring straight forward.

"Oook...and who is it that you love who is to dumb to notice?" Jerry replied.

"...Kou..." Rin says plainly.

"alright...It says here, that you love Mr. Kou VanGarret but his is to stupid to realize he loves you too, is that correct?" Jerry asked her.

"...Kou..." Rin replied.

"...yeah Kou...anyway Let's bring him out!" Jerry yelled. The doors open again and this time, a blonde kid with a red outfit walks out.

"FROM DARK AND STORMY SKYS!...shit it forgot how it goes again..." Kou started to yell. The audience again sweat dropped.

"Kou!...i want to tell you something..." Rin replied with a big smile.

"HEY RIN! Ready to go destroy the sting raids and get you to Edel Garden!" Kou yelled.

"...oh kou...i have something important to tell you..." Rin said lowly looking away from him.

"Yeah, Yeah later Rin, cuz together, with your power of course, we are an unstoppable force!" Kou yelled to her.

"I have to go...bye kou..." Rin replied getting up and walking away.

"RIN! WAIT WHAT DID I-...why does she always do that?" Kou stands there with a confused look.

"I don't know, MAYBE IF YOU SHUT UP YOU MIGHT LEARN SOMETHING!" Jerry yelled at Kou.

"what? I DON'T LISTEN TO ANYBODY!" Kou snapped back.

"THAT"S THE DAMN POINT YOU CLUELESS IDIOT!" Jerry yelled. The whole crowd broke out in boos and throwing things at Kou.

"...DAMN YOU BITTER MEMORIES!" Kou screamed running out of the studio.

"Ok, now I'm glad I have a sane one..." Naruto told Jerry. Just then Hinata woke up and looked around, she found herself in Naruto's arms with her head leaning against his shoulder, at this she fainted again.

"Dammit...at this pace I'll never get to do anything with her if she passes out every time I touch her..." Naruto said out loud to himself.

"Yeah,...let's move on...next on the show is...SANGO from the hit show INUYASHA!" Jerry announced.

"Where the Hell AM I?" Sango called while coming out onto the stage, "This doesn't look like Naraku's secret lair"

"Welcome Sango! I hear you love a man who doesn't realize that you love him." Jerry said.

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU! KAGOME YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Sango screamed.

"Please have a seat." Jerry said.

"and you are?" Sango asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO HE? HE'S JERRY SPRINGER!" Naruto yelled at her.

"AND THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Sango yelled at Naruto.

"I think I'm going to be the next hokage!" Naruto said confidently.

"Let's just bring Miroku out now..." Jerry said. With that the back door opened and out comes Miroku covered in girls from back stage. When Sango sees this she goes completely on fire while sitting on the couch.

"Would you ladies care to bare my-Oh shit..." Miroku said quickly noticing Sango was sitting watching him. Miroku immediately raised his hands straight in the air.

"Ummmmmmm...Hello Sango...nice weather...huhuh..." the panicked monk said. Sango stood up, walked over to him and Slammed her boomerang into is skull. For once he was actually knocked out by the force. She picked up his unconscious body and walked angrily off the set.

"This is obviously not working, we only made one couple better and the others left even crazier then when they came in." Jerry yelled at the producers.

"Just move on..." They said from the both.

"What ever, anyway our next guest is Tenten...Is that right...Ten-ten?" Jerry asked.

"YES, and what's wrong with that!" Tenten yelled coming from backstage. "Welcome, please sitdo"

"NARUTO HERE? AND HINATA TOO!" Tenten yelled in surprise.

"YES, now who is your object of affection that doesn't notice you?" Jerry asked.

"Um...Hyuuga Neji..." Tenten replied.

"WHAT! YOU LIKE THE WHITE EYED FATE NAZI!" Naruto yelled. Just then the doors exploded, and out came a very pissed off Neji.

"WHITE EYED NAZI! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WHITE EYED NAZI!" Neji yelled coldly, byakugan activated.

"ummmmm...ummmmmm...HE DID IT!" Naruto yelled pointing at Jerry. Neji turned his attention squarely onto Jerry.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Jerry argued.

"...sure..." Neji snapped. Neji started to walk over to Jerry when Hinata appeared in front of him.

"N-Neji, don't." Hinata ordered.

"And why should I listen to you. Is it because your a part of the main house and I'm in the second, Am I supposed to listen to you. Well, to bad!" Neji growled.

"N-No, you are a part of the main branch..." Hinata replied. This caused Neji to stop.

"What do you mean "I'm a part of the main branch"?" Neji said coldly slitting his eyes.

"Your fahter was a part of-" Hinata started.

"I know What My Father Was A Part Of!" Neji yelled angrily.

"Y-Yes, but you m-mother was a part of the main branch." Hinata started again. Neji eyes go wide.

"What do you mean?..." Neji asks a little less anger in is voice.

"Hey!Hey this is not the Family Issues episode! This Is the damn love episode!-" Jerry yelled but was interrupted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Continue Hinata..." Neji shouted then finished nicely.

"w-well umm...you see you and i h-have the same mother...you're my half-brother Neji." Hinata explained to him.

"Then...why did I end up in the second branch..." Neji asked her intently.

"B-because of what your father did,..." Hinata replied.

"...me?..." Neji asked her intently. She shook her head no.

"Then? What?" Neji asked as if he were a child wanting to know the rest of a bed time story.

"one night, w-when I was little...a sand ninja snuck in and tried to kidnap me"

"Why would they do that?" "To investigate and capture the use of the byakugan for themselves, but your father, being loyal to the main branch, that he was sworn to protect, went after the ninja and killed him in one strike. Then the Sand village was angry that your father killed one of their ninja and they threatened to invade and take over konoha if the one responsible wasn't killed." Hinata explained to Neji.

"...I have to go..." Neji told her as he started to walk off the stage. When he reached Tenten who was sitting on the middle couch he stopped and turned to face her.

"...what?...Neji stop staring at me...are you smiling?...ok your beginning to scare me..." Tenten said to him standing up in front of him. He slowly walked up to her, then moved his face close to hers. She could feel his warm breath flow over her face, which caused her to shiver.

"...uh...Neji...what are you-" Tenten started before being interupted.

"This has been something I've been waiting far to long to do..." Neji replied, pressing his lips to hers. She was shocked then returned the kiss, deepening it to a whole new level.The crowd began with the oos and ahs. When he pulled back he looked into her eyes.

"Well, I didn't think a tom boy could do that." Neji said heading out the stage door. Tenten stood there speechless.

"Wait, that's it?...Your just going to leave me here?" Tenten started, "AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING A TOM BOY HYUUGA!" She chased after him and they were gone. So basically, really the only ones who actually stayed on the show were Naruto and Hinata...though most of the time Hinata was unconscious.

"Well...that wraps up todays show! Because of today we'll probably be cancelled so don't une in again...EVER. Goodnight everyone!" Jerry yelled running of stage.

(Later: at about 1:00 in the morning)

"Hell-o...I'm here for, for the showwwww...hello?" a very drunk Kiba shouted as he staggered out onto the stage, "DAMMIT!...HINATA I LOVE YOU! WAHHHHHHHH WAHWAHWAHHHHHHH" Kiba starts to break down and crys hysterically while drinking from two separate bottles of Jack Daniels. Then he passes out. What a great way to end a story...a drunk Kiba...yeah...

* * *

Well tell me what you thought! Did you hate it? Did you love it? Did you even care?...yeah neither did I...I was just bored so I wrote this...just to kill time...I really could care less if you hated it...but just read and review anyway, I like it when people review my stories. Also the part where Hinata tells Neji he's actually a part of the Main branch is true, and I don't care if you believe me or not it is true. Until the next time. Knight Darkwolf, AWAY! 


End file.
